


Dear Santa

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: You are never too old to write letters to Santa





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and I hope you are well... take this as an early Christmas present from me to you. Please enjoy the fluffiness.

_**20th** **December** _

  
Dear Santa,   
I know I'm a little too old for this but all I want for Christmas is Erik to come home... I want my Erik to come home. He was said to missing, he was to war and he was missing. Please, all I want for Christmas just for my baby to come home.

_**21st December** _

  
Dear Santa,   
When will Erik come home? Why will you bring him home for me? The kids and I want him for Christmas. He is the only thing I want, to sleep with, to say 'I love you' with.. I want Erik home.

_**23rd December** _

  
Dear Santa,   
Please... please, oh gosh please send my brave soldier home. Home to us. Please... I beg you to bring my husband home. Home for Christmas. Please.... please

_**24th December** _

  
Dear Santa,  
It's Christmas Eve, it's probably too late but if you can please just bring Erik home. Just please... the only thing that is on our children's list is for their father to come home. It will be a Christmas miracle if he did. Having Erik home for Christmas had become a tradition and it's all with have. He is all we have. The children have gone to bed and you'll be come to bring he presents but I'll be awake for my present is human, he is going to come home and be safe with me. Forever. Together. On Christmas Day.

_**25th December** _

  
Charles had sat near the front door watching it carefully. His foot tapping on the polished wood. His face filled with sweat and everything was either going to be okay or it's going to fall apart. It was early in the morning and the children were still asleep, he didn't want to wake them. He had promised them that daddy with come home.. he will come home... he will come home...

There was a knock at the door... Charles had gotten up and ran towards the door and opened with hurry. He didn't have time to say anything as thereby the doorway he looked shocked than confused than in disbelief as there stood a tall, handsome man all too familiar to him. He squeezed him tightly and began to slide down to his feet crying only holding onto his legs for support. The man had gotten down, dropped his bag and pulled Charles into the hug tighter.   
"It's okay. It's okay Liebling, it's okay, I'm home, I'm home now" he said kissing his lover's head than with a touch of his thin, long finger had lifted Charles's chin taking his lips until his own. They kissed and kissed until Charles had stopped crying.   
"I missed you. We missed you" he whispered as he smiled, pulling Erik on the ground so they were intertwined on the floor kissing each other. Erik laughed.  
"I missed you too, every day, every night... I love you" he said kissing Charles carefully on the lips.

They laughed and danced until night time when Charles and Erik watched the children open their presents. Some were from Erik and his travels across Europe. They sang and ate and drank until it was time to sleep and until next time Charles was proud to be so loved and that's all that matter...

He was finally home... home for Christmas.


End file.
